Remake: Kagomes Fall
by Zombie Demon
Summary: lol im not telling...the title says it all lol


ZomBie: When i first heard the plotof Inuyasha this is basically what i got, so i wrote it in order to get it out of my system. Mind the spelling, this is my firsty 0o

Disclaimer: I don't own Rumiko Takahashi even thought i wish i did. - love and peace

It was a cool silence around Higurashi Shrine

"SOUTA! COME OUT HERE! NOW!" of course the commotion of the Higurashi siblings easily broke it.

Kagome had just turned 15 years old. Boiling she skipped down the flight of stairs to the main shrine, passed the fountain, still nowhere. "could he be near the sacred well?" there was a sudden crash of the well shed door." figures" as she strolls she mutters how no one really gave any birthday consideration. Souta had a tendency to run and hide when it came to school. He'd already used most of his hiding spots, behind the main shrine along the back of the shed, and the fountain. And now they were going thru the daily routine, this was also the reason behind her late runs to school. "ON MY BIRTHDAY!" again she muttered.

Souta hid in the shed of the hidden well. "She'll never find me here" holding Buyo he ducked underneath the stairs. Kagome curiously opened the door

"OH come ON SOUTA, you're not supposed to be in here!" she stood at the door for a while, battling her pateince, the breeze came through and out of the door. She couldn't stand there all day!then giving a fustrated she slided open the door "damn it, why did he have to hide HERE!" she never went to the hidden well it was always dark and the light bulb had broke years ago so it was dark as always. No to mention her childish fear of going of into dark places. If the light bulb was fixed it would be a different story, and her grandpa was the only one who wanted it fixed, but her mother stopped him due to his old age. She wondered whether Buyo really ate the water impf hand he gave her for her birthday. "Prff a mummified hand? Who does that?" she thought

"SOUTA?" she stood at the top of the stairs looking down on the hidden well. She went down the first couple of steps when, something cold slithered near her feet, Souta waited for the moment of her scream...Instead, his hand was stuck "HEY LET GO! Kagome- sis that you?" she smiled almost evilly thru the stair gap. "Found you! Now out! OUT!" he was slightly annoyed how that didn't scare her. It was almost impossible to scare Kagome! Picking up Buyo he ducked the stair case "you know what? Your really scary sometimes!" she laughed and grabbed Buyo "yeah well, not everyone has the honour of playing hide and seek with you! Now, get moving you have to get to school" she yawned and leaned against the well. Souta picked up his bag and went through the door "yeah, yeah cya Kagome" he said, his footsteps disappearing. She looked at the broken light, "someone has to fix that one day" saying it loud enough to echo and scare the cat.

She looked at the well, small, dark, and if there was a floor is was nowhere to be found. Feeling tempted to get a coin to throw downward she noticed the well was slightly lighter than i usually was, she could almost see the cobble stone shine somehow. Slightly paranoid she moved back when something quiet crept close, crawling onto the well, blindly moving higher off the ground to stay away from the 'thing'. Her childish fear of the boogie monster came back to her. If she stayed down around the sacred well long enough something would eat her. Sitting on the stone well she looked around for what ever it was, straitening herself up letting go of the sides she looked down with balance...

"meow" shock, horror, it was the cat! Relived she moved her right foot, and slipped backward. Unaware she had just let go of both hands, unaware of her other foot cliging to the side threaten to fall deeper into the well and unaware of the mysterious glow below her, Buyo leapt onto the side and watched Kagome "You little! Oh no im going to fall on my head!" in panic she moved her leg, unloging it and making her fall. "GAHHHH..." and soon her echoes died into the well.

ZomBie: YAY now i know what its like to publish something, I dunno if i shouldhav acontinuation, andim open for opions...flame me love me, either way.


End file.
